1975, Juli
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Rumtreibergeschichte Rabastan/Marlene, Sirius/Bellatrix: Die 1970er Jahre in England. Marlene McKinnons Blick auf einen Ball bei den Lestranges: Nach einem Streit mit Bellatrix verlässt Sirius seine Familie und kommt nie wieder...


1975, Juli

Tanzende Paare. Walzer. Ein magisches Orchester am Rande des riesigen Saals. Hunderte von Gästen aus England, Frankreich, Deutschland, Italien und allen möglichen europäischen Ländern.

Wenn man eines von dem Lestrange'schen Sommerball sagen konnte, dann war es, dass es ein rauschendes Fest war.

Marlene kannte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Menschen hier. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass mehr Leute sie kannten. Weil jeder, der sie ansah, sich nur die Frage stellte, deren Antwort einen Skandal verursachen würde.

Wieso bei Slytherin sah Marlene McKinnon Bellatrix Black, zukünftige Mrs Lestrange, nur so ähnlich?

Marlene stieß verächtlich Luft ihrer Nase aus. Wenn die Leute nur wüssten.

Natürlich würde niemand Bellatrix jemals diese Frage stellen, Marlene glaubte nicht mal, dass sie je darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Man stellte Bellatrix solche Fragen nicht, man belästigte sie nicht mit so etwas. Sie hatte diese Ausstrahlung, niemand würde sich trauen, sie als uneheliches Kind darzustellen.

Bei Marlene hatten die Leute diese Probleme nicht. Sie war nicht die gefürchtete Schwarzmagierin. Keiner fürchtete sie.

Ein Tablett schwebte an ihr vorbei und sie tauschte ihr leeres Sektglas gegen ein volles aus, auch wenn sie viel lieber Schnaps gehabt hätte. Oder den guten australischen opalaugen Scotch. Die Regenbogenfarbe, die das Getränk annahm, wenn man es trank, war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt, das wirklich Gute daran war, dass er schneller betrunken machte, als man _Slytherin_ sagen konnte.

Doch ihre Mutter bewachte sie mit Argusaugen, und es ging definitiv gegen ihre gesellschaftlichen Ansichten, dass eine Dame Whiskey trank.

Marlene war das im Allgemeinen egal. Aber sie versuchte momentan, alles so zu machen, wie ihre Eltern es wollten, denn sie wollte unbedingt einer von ihren Eltern beschlossenen Ehe entgehen.

Mit Rabastan Lestrange. Was dachten die sich nur dabei, Lestrange war ein Idiot. Wenn auch ein hübscher Idiot.

Genau wegen dieser geplanten Ehe brauchte sie auch den Alkohol.

Jemand stellte sich neben sie. Schwarze Haare, graue Augen, ohne jeden Zweifel als Black zu identifizieren.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte sie spöttisch. Er lächelte sie an. „Ich wollte nur mit dir reden", sagte er.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Ich weiß, es zerreißen sich alle das Maul darüber, dass ich eine Szene gemacht habe, aber Lestrange zu heiraten gehört absolut nicht zu den Dingen, die in meiner Zukunftsplanung vorkommen."

Er lachte leise. „Ich glaube, das hat jeder verstanden, so wie du geschrien hast. Punkt Nummer zwei auf der Liste der Dinge, über die die Leute heute Abend reden."

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie saß oben auf der Empore, von hier aus konnte sie alles gut beobachten.

„Was ist Punkt Nummer eins?", fragte sie ihn. Er grinste, so jungenhaft, dass er seinem Bruder auf einmal sehr ähnlich sah. Eigentlich war er viel ernster.

„Sirius und Bellatrix haben sich gestritten. Und wie. Sie hatte schon den Zauberstab gezogen, nur ihre Mutter konnte sie davon abhalten, den Erben der Blacks hier und heute zu pulverisieren."

Wahrscheinlich war Regulus bei dem Gedanken nicht so lustig zumute wie er es jetzt hier gerade zur Schau stellte. Immerhin war Sirius sein Bruder, den er trotz allem liebte.

„Über was haben sie sich denn gestritten?", fragte Marlene.

Regulus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ihre üblichen Themen glaube ich. Reinheit des Blutes, Schlammblüter auf Hogwarts, Gryffindor. Du weißt doch, wie schnell die beiden an die Decke gehen. Genau dasselbe Temperament, sie sind halt richtige Blacks", sagte er.

Wenn er wüsste, wie es wirklich war. Bellatrix, der Inbegriff des _Tojours pur_. Keine Black, sondern die außereheliche Tochter von Druella Rosier und Henry McKinnon.

Immer noch eine Reinblütige, immer noch irgendwie eine Black, aber nicht in direkter Linie.

So spielte das Leben.

Aber selbst Bellatrix ahnte nichts, vermutete Marlene jedenfalls. Wie auch, selbst sie hatte es nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, weil sie ihren Vater belauscht hatte.

„Sirius ist aber auch ein bisschen verdreht im Kopf. Gryffindor ist nicht gut für dein Gehirn hab' ich das Gefühl", sagte sie und klang etwas gelangweilt.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Aber nun, er kann ja nichts dazu."

„Er kann nichts dazu? Wenn er nicht so komische Ansichten hätte, wäre der Erbe deines Hauses jetzt nicht ein Blutsverräter", sagte sie aufbrausend.

Er hob die Hände in einer Abwehrhaltung.

„Er ist kein Blutsverräter, Marlene, ganz ruhig. Er ist immer noch Sirius, der Junge, mit dem wir aufgewachsen sind. Er hat halt eine Phase."

„Hoffen wir's", sagte sie leise und sah konzentriert auf die Tänzer unter ihr.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus, sie sahen auf den ersten Blick absolut perfekt aus. Nur wenn man näher hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war, sie sah geradezu unglücklich aus.

„Das war aber noch nicht alles", sagte Regulus und setzte sich auf den Sessel schräg gegenüber von ihr.

Sie sah ihn interessiert an. „Nicht?"

„Nein, nachdem Druella Bellatrix etwas beruhigt hatte, kamen Cygnus und meine Mutter dazu und haben angefangen, die Diskussion wieder aufzunehmen. Ich hab' das Ganze dann nicht mehr so genau mitgekriegt, aber es soll ganz schön hart gewesen sein. Ich hab' Sirius seitdem nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn suchen gehen, wer weiß wie es ihm geht. Ich bin ja selbst schon mal von Walburga angeschrien worden, da verlierst du jegliche Möglichkeit, dich zu wehren, aber das weißt du bestimmt selbst", sagte sie. Er nickte.

„Ich geh' ihn nicht suchen, er hat sich das ja auch irgendwie selbst eingebrockt."

Marlene nickte nachdenklich. Allerdings, das hatte er.

„Nun, ich gehe dann mal deinen zukünftigen Verlobten suchen", sagte Regulus und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann stand er auf und verließ die Empore.

Sie seufzte tief.

Sie brauchte frische Luft. Viel frische Luft.

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging die Treppen herunter, bis sie im Erdgeschoss des riesigen Hauses war. Für jeden anderen wäre das hier wie ein Labyrinth, aber sie war so oft hier gewesen, als Kind, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gegangen war, genauso oft, wie Regulus und die anderen bei ihr gewesen waren oder bei einer der beiden Black Familien.

Sie kannte sich aus. Also ging sie durch die vertrauten Gänge, bis sie in einen alten Salon kam, den schon ewig niemand mehr genutzt hatte, wahrscheinlich waren sie die letzten gewesen, die hier gespielt hatten.

Marlene ging zu einer der riesigen Glastüren und öffnete sie. Eigentlich wäre die Tür wahrscheinlich viel schwerer, aber sie war natürlich verzaubert. So wie fast alles in diesem Haus.

Draußen stand jemand und starrte zum Nachthimmel hinauf. Schwarze Haare, graue Augen, schon wieder unverkennbar ein Black.

Diesmal jedoch der andere Bruder.

„Sirius", sagte Marlene laut. Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Marlene, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", sagte er, genau wie sie zuvor zu Regulus. Er klang nicht so, als würde es ihn wirklich interessieren.

Auch sie richtete ihren Blick auf die Sterne. Es hingen einzelne Wolken vor dem Himmel, aber sonst war es eine klare Nacht.

Marlene war in Astronomie nie gut gewesen. Sie war keine Black, sie hatte keine Gabe dafür. Aber den hellsten Stern am Nachthimmel, Sirius – wer würde ihn nicht erkennen.

_Der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel_. Was wusste sie schon über ihn, über das, was in ihm vorging.

„Ich brauche nur etwas Luft", sagte sie nachdenklich. Er lachte auf, kurz und ironisch.

„Die brauchte ich auch."

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Sterne wandern, unendliche, namenlose Lichtpunkte.

Für ihn sah das wahrscheinlich ganz anders aus. Für ihn hatten sie wahrscheinlich alle einen Namen, waren wie alte Bekannte.

„Was würdest du tun, Marlene?", fragte er. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Sie sind deine Familie, Sirius. Du kannst sie nicht einfach verlassen. Du magst eine andere Meinung haben, aber sie sind deine Familie", sagte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich damit leben, dass sie mich nicht akzeptieren, wie ich nun mal bin?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Deine Meinung ist nun mal dumm, Cousin dritten Grades. Familie ist wichtiger als jede Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Aber selbst wenn man verschiedenen Meinungen hat, muss man einander doch akzeptieren", sagte er. Sein Blick war immer noch an den Sternen festgeheftet. An Sirius. An seinem Namensverwandten.

„Nein. Sie haben Recht, sieh's ein. Du bist der Einzige, der hier ein Problem macht, also reiß' dich endlich zusammen und tu' das, was richtig ist. Steh' zu deiner Familie."

Er wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie mit brennendem Blick an. „Ich weiß nicht, woher ihr alle diese Sichtweisen habt. Vielleicht war ich in der Unterrichtsstunde ja krank, aber ich dachte eigentlich, wir wären alle gleich aufgewachsen. Wieso bin ich dann der Einzige, der begreift, wie falsch das ist?"

Er sah aus, als würde er gleich jemandem an die Kehle springen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau das frage ich mich auch manchmal. Woher hast du diesen Unsinn, Sirius?"

Sirius atmete heftig aus. „Schert euch alle zum Teufel. Ich kann's nicht begreifen und ich will's auch gar nicht. Wenn's so sein soll, dann ist's halt so."

Sie sah ihn an, verstand nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Woher hast du ständig diese Ausdrücke? Slytherin, du hörst dich schon an wie ein Schlammblut!"

Er schloss die Augen, seine Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Zauberstab. „Halt den Mund, Marlene. Du hast keine Ahnung, und du wirst auch nie welche haben", sagte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. Dann ging er mit langen Schritten in Richtung des Waldes, welcher das Grundstück umrahmte.

Sie sah ihm nach. Wohin ging er?

Direkt nach der Grenze der Schutzzauber verschwand seine Silhouette im Wald.


End file.
